This invention relates to a device for removing arrowheads lodged in trees or the like without damaging the arrowheads.
Because of the frequency with which arrows become lodged in trees or other obstructions in the course of bow hunting or similar sport bow shooting, it is quite common now for arrowheads to be made with a threaded finger which extends rearwardly from the arrowhead, and for arrow shafts to be made with threaded openings in the forward end of the shaft. In use, an arrowhead is screwed onto the end of the arrow shaft so that in the event that the arrow becomes embedded in a tree, the arrow shaft may then simply be unscrewed from the arrowhead and removed from the tree. In this fashion, at least the arrow shaft can be saved for use another time.
Even though the arrow shaft can be easily removed with the above arrow configuration, it is very difficult to remove arrowheads from trees or similar obstacles without damaging the arrowhead. Presently, the arrowheads are typically removed from a tree by simply digging or carving about the arrowhead with a knife. This method is extremely time consuming and, if prying of the arrowhead is necessary, it is not uncommon for the arrowhead to be damaged.